Instrument
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Tenía rabia, mucha rabia. Quería saber del por qué lo había utilizado para pelear con uno de sus hermanos, solo por su beneficio.  *ChilexUK*
1. Chapter 1

**D**isclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz. LatinHetalia a la comunidad de LJ.

**A**dvertencia: ChilexUK. Lemon. Malas palabras.

No tenía ni la puta idea de como clasificar el género de la trama :S

* * *

**Instrument**

Abrió la puerta de golpe con toda su rabia acumulada a la casa del británico.

A paso firme lo encontró tomando el té, como era de esperarse.

No le importó.

Tenía rabia, mucha rabia.

La mitad de su enojo lo dejó salir al dar vuelta la mesa con todos sconces que se encontraban.

El mayor se sobresaltó por la actitud mal educada del chileno, y para desconcertarse más, le agarró de la camisa hasta arrugarla en su puño.

―Dime que no es cierto ―su voz se oyó entre la mezcla de angustia y cólera, y su oscura mirada siendo fruncida directamente hacia él―. ¡Dime que no es cierto weón!

―No puedes llegar así como así con esa actitud a mi casa. Esta no es la manera de conversar. ―dijo serio, observándolo.

― ¡Responde weón! ¡Responde! ―ordenó en grito. A su favor, al tenerlo agarrado de su vestimenta lo arrinconó sin ninguna pisca de sutilidad haciendo que Arthur se golpeara detrás de la cabeza.

De seguro tendría que ser algo muy malo para que Manuel lo tratara de esta forma.

―Trata de calmarte Manuel.

― ¡No me pidai que me calme! ¡Respóndeme si no querí que te muela a golpes weón!

Arthur frunció el entrecejo.

― ¿Qué quieres que te responda? ―preguntó manteniendo la calma.

―Que no tuviste nada que ver con la guerra que tuve con Miguel.

―Eso era. Manuel, recuerda que yo te ayude con darte armamentos y vestimentas.

― ¡De eso no weón! ―esta vez aumentó el tono de voz. El inglés se desconcertó aún más, ¿a qué se refería Manuel? ―. ¡Me utilizaste para tener la puta guerra con Miguel por tu beneficio!

―Who told you that?

―Alfred.

Arthur desvió la mirada. Maldijo mentalmente con todo su ser a ese traidor mal agradecido, meterse en algo que tiene nada que ver con él.

―Y yo, como weón creyéndote que eras neutral… ofreciéndome a tu gente sobreexplotando lo que había conseguido…

―Esto tiene su explicación…

― ¡A la mierda tu explicación! ¡Me utilizaste por tu propio beneficio! ¡Eres un maldito weón!

―Suéltame ―dijo firme y secante mirándolo de la misma forma que Manuel―. No quiero hacerte daño.

―No me has respondido. ¡Me utilizaste o no por la mierda! ¡Respóndeme Arthur!

Desvió su vista de los orbes oscuros alimentados de resentimiento hacia el té derramado, y luego a sus pies. Estaba seguro si no le constaba le golpearía, y si contestaba también.

Levantó la vista.

Entreabrió la boca.

* * *

Continuará...

**N/A:** … ¡Pégale Manu, pégale! ¡Sácale la chucha! Okey no ;.; . La idea se me vino de repente, así ¡puff! Manuel enojado da miedo, te puede sacar la cresta; tiene su lado flaite, es terrible de choro. Por cierto, esto tiene continuación como dice allá arribita, viene lemon x3. Por lo menos va quedando mejor que los anteriores… creo yop.

•~ Se dice que la Guerra del Pacifico o la del Salitre tuvo participación británica, este había dicho que se mantendría "neutral". Chile recibió facilidades económicas como armamentos y uniformes de tela inglesa para combatir con el Perú. Pero lo peor, la guerra fue un beneficio para los ingleses, es decir, que Inglaterra "planeó" (por decirlo de una manera) esta guerra usando a Chile como instrumento. Por ahí se ha escuchado que es llamado como "La Guerra de Inglaterra con Perú usando a Chile de instrumento". Astuto Arthur ¿verdad? Usando a dos pequeños recién independizados. Además, el secretario de Estado de aquella época de los Estados Unidos, James Blaine declaró ante el comité de relaciones exteriores del congreso norteamericano que la Guerra del Pacífico era "una guerra inglesa contra el Perú con Chile como instrumento" en 1882. Luego, el historiador británico V.G. Kiernan intentó probar que es falsa la intervención inglesa, con varias pruebas irrefutables. En fin, son muchas cosas de las que se dicen, si es verdad o si es mentira si hubo intervención inglesa. :S

Estilo hetaliano: Arthur peleó con Miguel usando a Manuel de instrumento. Eso suena… pedofilia O.O

De todas formas, siempre tuve sospechas que Arthur es un pedófilo encubierto (?)

Mensaje para Suiseiseki: Claro que puedes agregarme, no tengo problemas x3

Mensaje para cualquiera: ¿Alguien sería tan amable de ayudarme con Mexico del Norte? A los que lo conozcan, Pedro. Necesito información sobre él, aunque se cosas también pero no lo suficiente, como la relación con Alfred (queda bastante claro cual es, aunque Pedro diga que es machito), necesito muchas cosas. Si alguien se ofrece, deje su numero telefonico xD. Si alguien se ofrece, estaría muy encantada, por favo~r, lo necesito~, para hacer el fic que dije *-*

_Review's?_


	2. Chapter 2

Mi esfuerzo de Lemon... enserio... espero que sea bueno ;.;

Antes, diccionario de Manuel.

Chucha: Mierda.

Fleto: Gay

* * *

Levantó la mirada.

Entreabrió su boca.

― ¿Le crees?

―Se me va la paciencia Arthur ¡Responde por la chucha! ―exasperado preparó su puño y lo agarró más fuerte para que no se escapara.

―Quítame las manos de encima, mocoso. Si quieres creerle, hazlo. ―le desafió.

― ¡Maricón, confié en ti! ¡Creí que me estabas ayudando!

―Quítame las manos de encima o llamaré a la po-

La continuación de sus palabras se cortó al sentir su rostro como si estuviese quemando. Manuel, el mocoso ese como le había llamado, con el puño cerrado contenido de rabia le golpeó, estrellándose con algunos muebles.

Tosió y se acarició donde le había golpeado.

Manuel siempre arregla las cosas a los golpes, pensó sínicamente y luego… Muy bien, si eso quiere.

Se levantó hasta donde pudo, ya que el país más joven lo volvió a tomar del cuello de la camisa.

Se miraban con el ceño fruncido, uno más que el otro.

Luego, Inglaterra le golpeó en el estómago.

―Vete Manuel. No quiero seguir con esto. ―le aconsejó de alguna manera, pero como el chileno era tan bruto, mantenía sus manos agarradas en él, tosiendo, y masculló:

―Eres un maricón. ―volviendo a insultar, y esta vez muy enojado de lo que ya estaba, lo tiró al sofá de cara costura inglesa. Acto seguido, Manuel fue sobre él volviéndole a golpear el rostro, esta vez dejándolo algo noqueado. Dispuso a su favor a desabrocharse el pantalón y luego quitárselo por completo al rubio, dejando ver sus partes íntimas.

― ¿Q-Qué vas hacer? ―preguntó a penas mover su boca por culpa del dolor, y los ojos entrecerrados para visualizarlo.

―Hacerle lo que un fleto le gusta. ―cogió las manos del mayor dejándolas arriba de la cabeza, sostenida por una de sus manos, mientras la otra dispuso a tomar su miembro e introducirlo sin piedad alguna en la entrada del inglés.

Se escuchó un grito de dolor.

― ¡Argh! ―Arthur cerró los ojos con fuerza, creyendo que todo esto pasaría luego, pero le dolía. Sentía su trasero partirse, sangraba. Trataba de sacar sus manos del agarre, mas el moreno, esta vez usó ambas manos para que no se escapara.

― ¿Te gusta? Supongo que sí, a los fletos les gustan que se lo metan… ―jadeó entre las palabras. Por mientras iba lento, rompiendo cada pared de la entrada, era estrecha y a la vez placentera.

―Argh… de-detente… Manuel…

El aludido hizo caso omiso.

Siguió con lo suyo. Aumentó la velocidad acercándose un poco más a los muslos.

Embestía sin pausa.

Entraba y salía, entraba y salía. Una y otra vez causándole gemidos de dolor.

Manuel fue hacia a él, a susurrarle en el oído:

― ¿Creen que por ser…europeos…pueden aprovecharse…de nosotros? Ah… no weón… están muy equivocados… ah… ¡Ugh! ―al terminar de hablar, lo penetró con fuerza.

― ¡Argh!

Y siguió embistiendo, jadeándole en el oído.

Al ver que el mayor ya estaba completamente 'sumiso', dejó sus manos libres.

Le levantó la camisa, lo más que pudo apreciando el suavizado torso, procediendo a tomar las caderas, contra chocando parte de su cuerpo con el del mayor, para seguir con el ritmo.

La excitación en Manuel deseaba más, más y más. Pero no sabía qué. Lo estaba penetrando, lastimándolo por dentro, como lo hizo en involucrarse en una guerra que no era de su incumbencia.

Mientras mantenía los movimientos, observó a Arthur, este tenía los ojos cerrados, las mejillas coloradas, el calor lo invadía solo con notarle el cabello, húmedo, y el rostro. También gemía.

Se sintió extraño.

¿Acaso lo disfrutaba?

Sin querer observó el miembro del inglés, se encontraba erecto.

Maldijo, y se inclinó una vez más hacia él.

El de rubios cabellos pudo sentir su respiración cerca. Abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con los del menor. Si por él fuera, felicitaría a Antonio por su buen trabajo. Bien, se hallaba en aquellos tiempos de pirata ebrio en busca de libertinaje. Se sonrió irónicamente en sus pensamientos.

El moreno le cogió el rostro, para ser más exactos el mentón.

―Fleto. ―masculló. Cualquiera podría adivinar que la intención de Manuel fue con la amalgama de ser homofóbico.

Y… mierda. Con lo que dijo sintió el éxtasis de besarlo.

Un segundo le bastó en observar esos verdes entrecerrados y los labios transmitiendo los tibios jadeos, accionando a tocar la boca. De besarlo. Besarlo con toda la rabia que aún mantenía dentro.

Tan rápido como iba, abrió su boca e introdujo su lengua entrelazándola con la otra. Así es, el maldito inglés la correspondía de la misma manera, y Manuel manteniendo sus caderas en el ritmo de penetrarlo rápidamente.

Ni las hadas de Inglaterra podrían ayudar, porque su amo estaba excitado, y cuando el amo quiere algo, es mejor obedecerle.

Los gemidos estaban cerrados dentro de los profundos besos "apasionados", se negaban a salir.

Cada uno exploró la cavidad del otro, compartiendo las salivas.

Esto duró unos cuantos minutos hasta que la esperada falta de aire los separó.

Arthur abrió los ojos, no obstante enseguida los cerró. Querer sentir que todo esto acabaría pronto, solo era cuestión de segundos.

Manuel bajó la cabeza a la altura del oído.

―Ah… me vengo… ―susurró. No se iba a detener hasta acabar dentro del mayor. Tenía la conciencia de saber que le dolía y "quizás" le gustaba, pero poco le importaba.

Hasta que el clímax llegó, logrando escuchar el último orgasmo.

Manuel se apartó de él, de todas formas no se movería. Procedió a sacar su miembro dejándole toda la entrada del mayor cubierta de semen, y abrocharse el pantalón. Se puso de pie.

El británico, de lo a dolorido que se encontraba, lo único que hizo fue llevar su brazo a cubrir sus ojos, mientras mascullaba en su idioma.

―Esto es para que aprendas. Mis hermanos y yo no somos unos juguetes para ustedes. ―informó sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

Arthur no lo miró. Solo se mantenía ahí, recostado en el sofá, maldiciéndose que en vez de detenerlo, le siguió el juego como una puta.

Luego se oyeron los pasos de Manuel alejándose de él, saliendo por la puerta.

―Manuel… I'm sorry.

Pero Manuel, ya no se encontraba.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Fin! Como estuvo? Use todo mi conocimiento para hacer el lemon, no soy tan buena para esto… hice lo que pude… enserio, piedad ;.; … am… no sé… quizás… colocarle una continuación?... ahora de qué? Por qué no sé si deba continuarlo y que debería colocar si lo continuó. ¿O solo lo dejo como esta?

Manu como seme a veces llega a ser existente. En mi opinión y gusto, me agrada el UkxChile y ChilexUk, simplemente porque ambos son ukes expuestos por sus rubios favoritos x3, y se pueden turnar dependiendo de las circunstancias. En fin, Arthy se lo merece por usar a Migue y a Manu para sus fines económicos. Manuel todo un "macho" haciéndole conocer que con sus hermanos no se juega.

Am… ¿review's?

¡Por fin salieron los mineros! Me gusto el segundo, fue tan choro, es como ver a Manuel en él.

Punto aparte: Los 33 van a quedar siempre en la historia de Chile. ¡33 días feriados! Partiendo desde hoy 14-1O-2O1O. Sip, que el Seba lo haga, porque Manu es un país honesto, leal, transparente, y al mismo tiempo siembra esperanzas xD Asique Manu, comienza a hacer unas de tus pataletas al Seba para que hayan 33 días feriados y con Cuarto de Libra con Queso como desayuno para todos los mineros xD

Debí salir con mi prima a celebrar a la Plaza México o cualquier parte de Viña... o simplemente en la plaza vieja de Quilpue... -.-, y sacar mi bandera de Prusia y gritar: ¡Prusia ayudó a Manu! Okey no xDD, A pesar de todo, estamos muy felices.

Y... review's otra vez?


End file.
